


Sketches of Steve Rogers

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Sketches, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Various sketches of Steve Rogers.





	1. Chapter 1

Cartoon style sketch of Steve Rogers in the Captain America uniform from The Avengers in profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Cartoon style sketch of Steve in the pose from the elevator scene in The Winter Soldier, but he's wearing his dress uniform.


	3. Chapter 3

8 sketches of Steve in profile with his features shifting around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steve rogers
> 
> —
> 
> sooo i decided (partially in response to theappleppielifestyle’s [recent fic](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/97794399326/u-know-that-scene-in-xmen-first-class-where-the-fbi)) that i wanted to do a series of drawings of the avengers in cute underwear and jeans because that’s a thing i’m into—i really like clothes ok
> 
> anyway, so this is a sketch of the first installation in the series—steve in navy blue and white polkadot undies with a red bow
> 
> BECAUSE BOY UNDERPANTS SHOULD BE CUTE TOO
> 
> all underpants should be cute

Pencil sketch of Steve Rogers from the chest down as he removes his jeans revealing a pair of briefs with a bow and polkadots.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could not help myself  
[illustration for this fic](http://capsicleonyourleft.tumblr.com/post/119537952121/for-pensversusswords-who-graciously-agreed-to-let)

Illustration of Steve Rogers wearing tiny navy shorts that read JUICY in purple glitter on the ass.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all done @rvllybllply2014. I hope you like it!!

(A comic panel redraw.) Captain America in a The Avengers-style Cap suit is seen behind iron bars. He’s gripping one of the bars, head turned to his right to shout at someone off screen, “It’s an experimental bulletproof alloy. They’re _supposed _to shoot it.”


	7. Chapter 7

Steve Rogers from the shoulders up with his eyes closed. He’s not wearing a shirt. His expression is an exhausted sadness. Handwritten text over his head on a rough background reads, “I’m so goddamn **tired.**”


	8. Chapter 8

Steve Rogers, shirtless, sitting looking upward. Text on the background reads, “Still a long way to go.”


	9. Chapter 9

Steve Rogers wearing a shirt that says America’s Bi And So Am I.


End file.
